A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color picture signal processing technique and more specifically to a color picture signal processing technique that can suppress a hue circle of a flesh color.
B) Description of the Related Art
Recently in the field of a digital still camera that uses a CCD solid-state device or a MOS solid state device, a resolution not inferior to that of conventional photographs comes to be attained by a rapid increase of the number of pixels.
A color reproductivity of the digital camera is still inferior to that of a conventional silver salt film photograph. Especially, a dynamic range of the digital camera is narrower, and a hue circle will be easy to occur in a case of over exposure, that is, a hue changes dramatically at the time of the over exposure. The hue circle wherein a human flesh color becomes yellowish has especially been a problem in terms of color reproduction quality of the flesh color.